BIOSHOCK: Project Genetically Engineer
by XxCyberPicassoxX
Summary: A epic tale of when a teenager, brought down by his stupid parents decides to be like his father and create the impossible. With the sweet on his brow, he will create the impossible. He will build...a girlfriend to take to Rapture's biggest party!


BIOSHOCK: Project Genetically Engineer

"Aaahhh, the produgal other son returns again." Said Andrew Ryan to his produgal son. "You were always my favorite", but Adam Ryan didn't believe his senile father. Being insane, his father had alzheimers and could not remember what to pick up at the Gatherer's Garden. So Adam had to come home, which he was pissed for.

Adam Ryan run up to his room, wich was cool because it had giant squids circling it at all times. They were attracted to his sorrow. Adam Ryan turned on his ipod to Hollywood Undead and started yelling at the squids, so they went away, but then Adam Ryan was lonely because the squids were his friends. So Adam hacked into the big daddy secruity so that he could get revenge on his mother who was Tenenbaum and a total bitch bcause she wouldn't let him go to the party. There would be drinking vodka there.

Then IT dawned, upon Adam that if he could engineer a girlfriend, his parents would be obliged to let him go, because she was a girl and chivalry was around back then. So he broked into his fathers' lab and sneaked by him because his father had alzheimers and started work on his totally hot girlfiriend who he decided would named Eva. "Yeah, Eva works, cuz it's like Eve," thought Adam rYan cleaverly to him. He waited for a storm to hit so that he could bring her to life, and then when a storm came he put her to life on the lab table.

"So.. uh.. we can go to the par.." said Adam Ryan but he couldn't finish his sentence because Eva was naked and wet. Her body was good looking because her boobs and vagina were showing and Adam liked girls. But Eva was tired from being brought to life so Adam looked around for a awake plasmid to inject her with and did but it was labeled **HORNY** so Eva said that they should kiss with mouth and they did. Then Adam was horny too because Eva did not take all the plasmid and accedently injected Adam with the **BONER** plasmid and he touched her boob which was as big as Diane who was a prostetute.

"I like you Adam. You're not a huge faggot like Shawn." And adam agreed that Shawn was a faggot. "His cock was big though." He heard this and quickly grabbed over for the BIG plasmid and put it into his weiner, however, unaware to him that his father mixed it with the **ELECtricity** plasmid too because he forget because he had alzheimers syndrome. "WOW!, you have a dick that shoots lightningn!! I'm getting majorly off to this!!", and she did because Adam could feel her contracting her vagina to a rithym. "It's as if my cock is a bug zapper!" Then Adam, he got an awesome idea, but Eva who he had built himself, thought just like he did. She reached for the **BEES** plasmid and put the end of it in her clit.

"OH MY GOD THE BEES ARE ALL BUZZING INSIDE MY VAGINA" shouted Eva as the beez buzzed around in her vagina and she came and the bees did too because it was really good. The Adam stuck his electric erection into her vagina and started pumping and with every pump it shocked her more which would have hurt normal people but Eva was made with electricity so it was ok. They both came but they wanted more because their genetically modified penis and vagina were modified to give extra orgasms. But just as they were about to have sex in the butt and mouth, they heard a small door open. They knew it was a small door because out of the door came a little girl with a needle. It was… a little sister!!!!!!!!  
"I'm looking for angels have you seen any around?" asked the little sister and Adam responded, "no BUT, there are demons" he said arousingally. He quickle injected a stretchy plasmid into himself and stretched his arm across the room because she was on the other side. Pulling her towards them, he aimed her right on his weiner and got it like as perfectly as when he played horseshoes, cuz they played that back then. Since he had the **stretch Armstrong** plasmid, he could also use his toungue to lick Eva while he was fucking Eve. "WAIT!" said Eva "You're name is Eve? Mine's Eva! Are you my sister?" Eve said yes, but Eva couldn't understand he cuz she was now giving Adam a bj.

"Helop me Mister Bubbles" Eve screamed between sucking on Adam stretch penis but she also enjoyed it secretly. When he heard this Adam Ryan got very sad that a bid daddy would come and he missed hi squid friends. Then a big daddy came up behind them. It was a bouncer and had a drill for a hand and in the other hand was a dildo. "Why is he like expecting this?!" thought Adam Ryan loudly and Eve explained "Its because he is a prototype big daddy who is attracts to sex."

"AAaaah, that makes perfect sense" as the big daddy started to ran the dildo into them. "What if your dad comes in on this Adam? I can't go to underwater prision!" Adam responded "Don't worry, he has alzheimers, he'll think that we're imaginary devils" as he looks at the steam camera security "which we are" and he winks. Then everybody came.

And Andrew Ryan was looking on all this at the security cameras and was masterbating. "ahh, my other prodigal son returned again." He said in a way that sounded like he did not have alzheimers, because it was all made up to make people think he had alzheimers. "He was always my favorite" and then he jacked off onto his desk.

To be continued!?!?!


End file.
